Heroic Accidents/Gallery
Images S2E010620.jpg|The TMNTs accidentally spilling the mutagen containers during battle with Kraang on ship. Hercules getting in trouble.png|Hercules accidentally destroying the marketplace, leaving him branded as a menace to the angry townsfolk. Shero and Cemil accidentally caused Pirta's death.png|Shero and Blacky accidentally caused Pirta's death Bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-1097.jpg|Flik watches in horror as every single piece of food falls off the offering stone and into the creek, after his harvester knocked it over. Little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-3989.jpg|Sebastian accidentally lets it slip that Ariel has human treasures, to Triton's fury. ice-age-collision-disneyscreencaps.com-7723.jpg|Sid unknowingly rips one of crystal, which destroys Geotopia's wall. Toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-3214.jpg|Woody inadvertently knocks Buzz Lightyear out the window, but the other toys think he did it on purpose out of jealousy. Twilight_too_late_S1E20.png|Twilight accidentally lets it slip that Spike has a crush on Rarity. 250px-After_a_Fire_Breaks_Out_in_the_Simpson_Home.png|Homer Simpson accidentally sets fire in the living room. The Polies are miserable for their accident on Telly..PNG|The Polies had an accident on Tubey, which it was due that they missed the best doggone show in the world. Flint Lockwood all covered in confetti.PNG|Flint Lockwood having confetti all over his body from his accident of the confetti explosion. Secret_Team_071.png|Pearl and Amethyst accidentally pop the Gem Shards off the Crystal Temple. File:ChannelChasersPt1-574.jpg|Timmy Turner accidentally fires the rocket launcher that he got from the TV universe which blows the roof off from his house. Frylock Meatwad shocked.png|Frylock and Meatwad shocked after the former accidentally causes the levitating car to crash on the roof of Carl's house by removing the latter's "super brain". File:219-87.jpg|Trunks accidentally breaks the Piccolo stone statue that was spat upon by Dabura. Mickey accidents.png|Mickey accidentally pushes Laurie into the mitten which contains a lot of bullet ants. fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-5246.jpg|Tod unintentionally leads Chief to get hit by a train, severely injuring him. Copper, believing he did it on purpose, ends their friendship and swears vengeance. prince-of-egypt-disneyscreencaps.com-3568.jpg|Moses having accidentally killed a slavemaster while trying to stop him from whipping an elderly Hebrew slave. Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure129.png|Thomas accidentally derailing Gordon's express coaches when the signal turns red and they collide with Emily. mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-1217.jpg|Mulan accidentally setting the Matchmaker's dress on fire. Starship-troopers-movie-screencaps.com-4911.jpg|Djana'D accidentally kills Breckinridge during a live fire exercise and Johnny Rico getting flogged. garfield-movie-screencaps.com-3566.jpg|Garfield accidentally wrecks Jon's home office and Jon shuts him out. 150.jpg|Merida accidentally changed her mother into a bear. in.jpg|DanTDM accidentally kills Captain Sparklez. 321335-mr-bean.jpg|Mr. Bean accidentally headbutting the Queen. Barney bruise his tail.PNG|Barney having slipped on a toy ambulance and hurt his tail. TheWigglesMovie959.png|The Wiggles accidentally getting their hair all frozen, after getting blown away from Brrrrrr Street. Bear tells Ojo that accidents can happen..PNG|Ojo is sad that she missed the toilet, when Bear tells her that accidents happen. Rex_after_bitting_Arthur_Hoggett.jpg|Rex having accidentally bite Arthur Hoggett in the hand who was trying to breaking him and Fly from fighting, which causes him to be chained in his dog house. Ok K.O Let’s be Heroes - Dendy Meets T.K.O-0|Dendy accidentally unleashes T.K.O., who mercilessly goes on a rampage in her laboratory. A Victim Of Gravity3.png|The man on the Schoolhouse Rock! song "A Victim of Gravity" accidentally tripped over a football. Videos A Bug's Life They're Here|Flik accidentally knocking over the offering stone. Meatwad's Brain Power Aqua Teen Hunger Adult Swim|Frylock accidentally causes the levitating car to crash on the roof of Carl's house by removing Meatwad's "super brain". Meet the Parents (7 10) Movie CLIP - Up In Flames (2000) HD|Greg Focker accidentally setting the wedding gazebo on fire. Ok K.O Let’s be Heroes - Dendy Meets T.K.O|Dendy accidentally unleashes T.K.O., who mercilessly goes on a rampage in her laboratory. Category:Galleries